Death
by little princess
Summary: One shot I reposted this fic to remember Prince Claus, husband of Queen Beatrix, the Prince of Holland who died today at 19.00 hour. The fic is about Trunks when his sister dies


I REPOSTED THIS FIC IN HONOUR OF PRINCE CLAUS, HUSBAND OF QUEEN BEATRIX QUEEN OF HOLLAND AND WITH THAT HE IS OUR PRINCE, THE PRINCE OF HOLLAND. TODAY, 06-10-2002 HE DIED AT 19.00 HOUR AT THE AGE OF 76 AND I'M RE-POSTING THIS FIC TO REMEMBER HIM  
  
I wrote this little work when I was in a bad mood. I was wondering how Trunks would feel if a bad guy killed his little sister in front of his very own eyes. He knew he should've protected her, but he couldn't. Writing this, I imagined how my big brother must feel if I got shot in front of his eyes. I thought of this because of a talk I had with my best friend about this subject yesterday. We wondered who would have more grief, my brother or I, if the other one died. The conclusion was that we would have a different kind of grief. I because I look up to him, and he because he feels like he needs to protect me. Bet we realised that both of us would go through hell just as much as the other would.  
  
I believe the love between brother and/or sister can become the deepest love there is. Deeper that what you'd feel for a parent or a child or a partner.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own dbz. I wish I did. But so do so many others.  
  
BRA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Dead! All he could think of was dead! His little sister was dead! He took her badly burned body in his strong arms. He saw the blood on her clothes and her face. Her face that always reminded him of their mother. He had his father's looks, but she had his mothers. And she was so beautiful! Everything around him went black. He couldn't tell where he was anymore or why he would even be there. He didn't feel anything but the darkness inside of him that his sister had left. He should've been there, he knew he should've. He should've stood up for her, stand in front of her, push he away. HE should've been the one that took the blast. At least he would've had a chance to survive. She had no such chance with a blast like that. She was so fragile! She needed him. She had needed him and he hadn't been there. He said he'd be there! He promised that whenever she needed him, he would be there. But he wasn't. And now she was dead. And it was all his fault. He closed his eyes and let out a fierce scream as he raised his powerlevel. He flew higher and higher into the air as if he hoped that would bring her back, though he knew somewhere beyond the darkness that it wouldn't help. Not a damned little bit! Thoughts raced through his mind. Memories. Her face, her body, her smile he hair. Everything! Everything they had done together ever since she was born just flashed before his eyes. How he taught her to walk, how he protected her from the bully at school, how she fell in love with his friend. Their talks, their laughs their cries. With every single memory it felt like a thousand knives were thrown into his body and turned around. She was gone! All those memories, that was all that was left of her. He opened his eyes again. The blackness was still there, but now he saw the body he was holding in his arms. He felt himself weaken as he stared at the body that had once, just a minute ago, been full of life. He felt how the gravity pulled him down softly as he looked into her expressionless eyes to see if the sparkles that used to be there would still be there. But they weren't. They were gone. The anger started to fade away and he felt tears coming up in his own eyes. Tears not just from grief but from so much more. Pain, lost hope, guilt. Guilt. He had to protect her. He should have protected her but he didn't and now she was gone! There had to be a way to bring her back! There had to be! There was no way it could end like this. No way! As soon as his feet touched the ground he fell to his knees. He felt his muscles become weaker and he put the body down. He was now holding his body up by his hands and knees. His face hung right over hers as a tear fell down from his cheek and burst asunder on the tip of her nose. No response. Not even a blinking of her eye. Nothing. She was dead. Gone forever.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, It's bad, I know. I was just in a bad mood and I had to let it out.  
  
PRINCE CLAUS, THIS WAY I WANT TO REMEMBER YOU AND LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART 


End file.
